spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Corbi
Back to Species *Back to Table of Contents The corbi species was introduced in book 5, Croma Venture Homeworld * The Corbi homeworld is Rando, near Croma space, in Reeh sector on the spiral rim * Corbi language is called Lisha * Talo: A continent on Rando: “Most of Talo was forest, a semi-tropical southern-hemisphere continent surrounded by oceans and island archipelagos. The earth and vegetation about her were mostly dry, but it was thick and green all the same. Insects chirped, and Feina shone down from what Trace had come to think of as late-afternoon, in the nocturnal fashion of the corbi resistance on their homeworld. In a few hours it would be morning" (RS-2) * Talo resistance: freedom fighters on Rando * Fleet resistance: Corbi freedom fighters who live in space and/or were born in space Corbi Description *humanid, ape like, sentient, intelligent *shorter than humans *long arms, short legs, can run on two feet or four *strong and hairy *athletic, quick moving *intelligent, more advanced than humans at similar civilizational era *curious, innovative *ingenious at mechanical engineering Reeh Oppression *Corbi planet RANDO is now in Reeh space, but originally in Croma space, part of the Croma Wall *the Reeh overtook Rando, bombing cities to rubble *corbicans became wilderness farmers, hiding from Reeh genetic splicers *planet Rando is now a big genetic experiment for reeh splicers, a zoo *croma and reeh do not allow corbi ships to leave Croma Space to seek help from inner Spiral *About 140 corbi who tried to reach inner spiral live on Croma planet Do'Ran, in the mountains surrounding Ro'Gana, as guests of Croma' Dokran clan. Resistance Fighters *Some corbi became guerrilla resistance fighters, both on Rando and offworld, in spaceships, gathering intelligence *Dega lives on Croma planet, in castle. His Corbi offworlders are not allowed to leave Croma space. *"Dega’s not an expert, he says there are corbi scientists on Rando who have stolen or captured reeh technology and are using secret facilities to backwards-engineer genetic sequences to figure out what the reeh are doing. It’s a treasure-trove of information, we’re not going to get it from the reeh, so we’re going to go and get it from the next-best source." (CV) *Tiga — Young female corbi who lives with Dega’s community on Croma planet. Joins the resistance on corbi warship.(CV) She goes to Croma world with Phoenix to convince the Croma to help the Corbi (RS) *Tiga tells Erik: "Rando Resistance has assets that they occasionally expend on high value targets... extraordinary assets. I can’t say any more, but Rando Resistance capabilities are actually pretty amazing and they’ve been wanting to get some high-ranking alien military powers down there for a long time to see what’s going on. The only hope they’ve got is that someone else might see that it’s in their interest too to come and save them. To save Rando, and to save the corbi. Before we’re all extinct.” (CV-22) *Kaysa - another resistance leader on Rando. Trace views him as too concerned about his rank, hierarchy and personal appearance. However, he ensures the bug gets the data from network in Splicer. “ Kaysa, shouting at her. Her damaged ears could barely make out the words—something about ‘done it’ and ‘no further’. He’d finished the download, Trace suspected, and there was no further to fall back” (RS-27) *Rika - young male Corbi who fights at Major Thakur’s side and joins her Phoenix Company. " Rika shot it in the back and ducked in, moving fast along the wall… the kid was getting good, Trace saw, and had a real knack for angles and movement.” (RS-27) *Tejo -- adolescent male resistance fighter. "Tejo was by her bunk, leaning on his crutches. Just a kid, younger even than Rika. She recalled him sobbing in that final room, curled in a ball, well past the limit of sanity and crying for the horror that had become his life. She could have used his extra rifle, then, but she felt no contempt or judgement. She’d been astonished so many of them had lasted as long and well as they had, physically and mentally." (RS-29) *Jindi the fisherman — escaped from Splicer after years in captivity. His wife and child were taken /killed by Reeh years ago. Moved to beach village but eventually the Reeh destroyed it. Has twisted shoulders and a bad back. *Bega - from destroyed coastal village. "Bega was all that remained of that village now, standing at his side with jaw clenched tight and eyes wild with hope and fury. Bega didn’t blame Jindi for the strike that killed his family, and imprisoned his little girl in this place." Bega secretly snuck Jindi into splicer to find and free his daughter (RS-25) *Sigo the tribal warrior *Pena the smart female school teacher *“Torep Tano.” Torep was a corbi Fleet rank, Trace knew. It explained the hostility between Tano and Loga—Tano was Fleet, born and bred in space. It also explained his synthetically powerful grip. (RS-7) *Cedu — old Corbi scientist/ warrior: Finally she spotted an older corbi coming past the wooden hut walls, adjusting old-fashioned spectacles within a wide mane of white hair that framed his face. “Here’s Cedu,” she told Kono.“ (RS-4) *Loga — a resistance leader on RANDO who dies early in Rando Splicer Corbi and Croma Wall “The corbi homeworld is Rando. They had a small number of other systems at the time the reeh reached them —at the time they were fighting alongside the croma, perhaps a thousand years ago. But the croma retreated past them to the present position of the wall, and left the corbi isolated. The croma still don’t like to talk about it, they like to give the impression that their wall has always been permanent. In reality, all things shift and move over time, and the Croma Wall is no different." (CV) Category:Species